


Muddy Crowns

by AserethStorm



Series: Paradis Royale [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th squad - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, LeviHan as parents, for story purposes, kids being kids, royal family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AserethStorm/pseuds/AserethStorm
Summary: The young princes and princesses decided to get down and dirty.Their father isn’t exactly happy about it.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Series: Paradis Royale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173320
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	Muddy Crowns

“Land for livestock has significantly decreased due to favor of more housings. In effect, Meat has increased to six more coins-“

Levi shuts him off, rubbing his temple as re-reads his documents for the 5th time. The officials continue to voice their matters in the background, leaving the King to brew his thoughts in the solitude.

It frustrates him from time to time, having to deal with tiring situations such as this one. Levi shuffles his papers, He’d have to tell the butler to ready some tea once he’s done with this meeting.

The large doors to the hall slam right open, the wood slapping the wall behind them with a loud thud. The room is silenced as they all stood up from their seats, Levi doesn’t need to look up to know who the  
person is. “Your highness..” they all bow as Hange walks past them, she raises her hand and offers a small smile to the crowd. “At ease,” she says and the officials return to their seats and once again discuss the topic before.

“Your late” Levi utters as Hange sits on the seat beside him. He signs one of the documents before turning to her, steel eyes demanding an explanation. The Queen snickers, barely concealing the action with the back of her palm. “Important matters of Science were at play Levi! You should have seen it, I just HAD to overlook.” She shrugs and Levi notes the red tinge on her cheeks, the lacking of her glasses, and the droplet of sweat that cascaded the back of her neck.

“Tch. Can’t even call you four eyes today. I thought you didn’t care if the royal officials saw you in glasses.” He interacts bringing his eyes back to the matters at hand. Swiping through a new set of works he needed to sign. “Well…I wanted to test my hypothesis on my eyesight’s capabilities but I also wanted to see your reaction.” She grazes his hand, taking his documents from him. Levi stares at her, unamused as she rests her head on her hands. “Which do you prefer, no glasses or with glasses?” She bats her eyelashes playfully and Levi smirks.

Hange did look a bit more beautiful today. The king had to admit and Levi even noticed that it did seem like she made the extra effort to look like the usual queen of her status.

Even so…

”I prefer you with glasses.” Levi grabs her chin. Drinking in the sight of her exposed warm brown eyes. He kisses her lips and the feeling is warm. His exhaustion disappears as if it was washed away by the touch. Levi pulls away first and looks her endearingly in the eyes. “Don’t want you falling down a flight of stairs.” Hange laughs, her face even brighter than she entered. Her body relaxes a bit later and the loud laughter fades but a smile remains permanently on her face as she gladly helps him with the rest of the meeting. The event was adjourned with Hange resolving the land situation. Though not entirely applicable her strategy brings hope that not much of their people will suffer from the plan.

“Your majesties, you have another meeting later with the Marley Ambassadors.”

“Ugh, not them again” Hange groans standing up from her seat. “Their promises of compromise are always empty.” She annoyingly adds. Levi hums, offering his arm and Hange gladly takes it. They both walk out of the room with their men and woman behind them. Hange chuckles and Levi shoots her a glare “Your doing this because your afraid I’ll trip?” She muses. Levi snorts, pulling her a little closer “I’m not the idiot who went to fetch me without glasses.” He murmurs and Hange dramatically gasps. She hits the arm she’s holding and Levi smiles. “My eyesight’s not THAT bad. You should give me more credit.” She points, lips pouting as she held her head high. Levi just rolls his eyes. Not a chance four eyes…

As the two monarchs continue their heated banter a small boy coming from the stairs they were passing, collides with Hange’s dress, ultimately ruining the white satin with the boy’s muddy state.

The brown-haired child steps back, hitting his butt on the carpet with a thud. He looks up to meet the curious and familiar stares of his parents. “Mom! Dad!” Eren wails as Hange kneels for the boy to embrace her. “Prince Eren! What are you doing here!?” Hange’s ladies-in-waiting exclaimed. They quickly rush to their queen's side only to see the utter mess the young prince brought to their queen’s gown. “Prince Eren look what you’ve done to your mother’s dress!” One of the ladies reprimanded as they began cleaning his dirty face. The young prince sniffs, the lady-in-waiting quickly wiping away the snoot. He turns apologetically to his mother, uttering a heartfelt ‘sorry’. Hange smiles not at all mad at the filth.

“Where’s your governess Eren?” Levi finally asks as he stands by his wife’s side. The boy draws circles with his foot, too embarrassed to meet his father’s eye. “She’s still busy looking for me…” Eren mutters, cheeks flushed under the cake of mud.

“EREN!” Armin calls looking from side to side as he ran. The prince halts in his tracks when he finds Eren under the watchful eyes of their parents. “There you are! Mrs. Carla is looking all over for you!” Armin grins, climbing up the stairwell.

Hange takes in the appearance of her older son as he climbed the stairs and smiles. The rest of her party completely aghast. WHY ARE THE TWO PRINCE’S SO DIRTY?!

Even Levi’s surprised, his hands itching to clean the filth himself. “You guys are still playing with the rocket?” Hange chirps, happiness and pride swelling at the thought.

Armin nods enthusiastically “Yep! The way the rocket can fly at such height with just water power alone!? It’s astonishing mother! Me and Jean have been repeating the process you taught us multiple times and uh..well…” Armin rubs the back of his head sheepishly, now reminded of the state of his robes.

“So this is what you meant by ‘late’” Levi glares watching Hange beam at him with a nervous chuckle. “Jean won’t let me do it, mom!” Eren adds, filling the short silence quickly. “He s-said I’m too much of a baby!” The young prince cries leaving his mother and her ladies-in-waiting to calm him down. “That’s because you are!” Jean belted as everyone turns to him and not just him. The eldest son brings with him the rest of the royal children, their governesses tailing behind. They climb the stairwell as well, dragging with them their filth and dirt, and…Levi’s eyes just twitches more every time he looks at it.

His children out of all people. A giant ball of dirt…and mud…and all the disgusting things that just set Levi off. Control…control.

Jean drops Historia; who he was carrying on his shoulder off on the ground, following behind him were the twins; Connie and Sasha, their appearance anxious as they frequently glance at their father who’s eyes were already burning hell of anger. “You might get injured! What’s happens then! Huh!?” Jean argues making the little boy glare. Mikasa out of nowhere hugs Eren, slightly calming the young boy down. To Hange’s vision, the little prince in her arms seemed to be holding a lot back. Interestingly when he was supposed to combust. Eren ends up sticking his tongue instead.

“Horseface!” Eren says, hiding in his mother’s neck for what’s to come next.

Historia gasps at her brother’s word, the young princess knowing the nickname by heart; as it was used multiple times. She and the rest of their siblings slowly turn their heads towards Jean, gawking as they watch the older prince turn red with anger. “Why you little-“ Jean growls, plunging a step forward, ready to pinch the nasty brat's ear. “Enough.” Levi states and the whole crowd go silent. Turning in horror as their king’s expression glimmers with the promise of pain and punishment. “I want this place clean this instance!” The staff gulp at his command, wobbling quickly as they went off to work.

As the last scatter, Levi focuses back on his family. His own children sweating nervously as they watch their father slowly roll his sleeve. Heavens…Even Historia’s tiny crown is muddy. “Bathroom. Now.” He needn’t say twice as all seven quickly dash for the nearest bathroom. Levi dangerously looming from behind.

Hange sighs as she heads for their rooms, climbing the stairs opposite to their direction. She hopes that to ease the angered king’s wraith she might as well help him get the kid's towels and robes prepared.

Here we go again…

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is better than fluff! Especially ones like Attack on Titan (which is always in desperate need of one) anyways I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
